1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a chair with a pair of inclination-preventing members for preventing inclination of armrest units relative to a seat unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional chair is shown to include a leg assembly, a pair of armrest units 12, and a seat unit 14.
As illustrated, the leg assembly includes a front leg unit 11 having a pair of front legs 111 pivoted to each other, and a rear leg unit 11 having a pair of rear legs 112 pivoted to each other. The leg assembly is operable from a folded state of FIG. 2 to an extended state of FIG. 1, in which, the front legs 111 cross each other and the rear legs 112 cross each other. Each of the armrest units 12 includes an armrest 120 with two opposite ends, and two pivot seats 15 extending respectively and downwardly from the opposite ends of the armrest 120 and pivoted to the top end of a respective one of the front legs 111 and the top end of a respective one of the rear legs 112. The seat unit 14 is disposed between and is connected to the armrest units 12.
The conventional chair is disadvantageous in that the armrest units 12 undesirably incline toward the seat unit 14, as best shown in FIG. 3, due to the weight (W) of a seated person (not shown), thereby discomforting the seated person.